taonga_the_island_farmfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Flower Nectar
(click on the map to zoom in) Available: Level 12+, after completing the "Entomologist" quest. Supplies: 35 Tasks: *Build the Entomologist Workshop and craft a Butterfly Net; *Catch a Butterfly by the Pond; *Repair the Bridge on the Island of the Flower Nectar; *Catch all the Jacardina Butterflies; *Cut down all the Blue Indigo Bushes; *Return the Jacardinas to the Jacaranda Tree. Characters: *Yorick Jansson, doctor of astrophysics; *Ayra Quinoa, tribal herbalist. Island Treasures: *5 Bronze Energy Chests; *3 Silver Energy Chests; *1 Golden Energy Chest; *4 Caches. Rewards: *Diamonds *Coins *Experience *Tropical Pond Entomologist Workshop Doctor of astrophysics Yorick Jansson is proposing to travel to the Island of the Flower Nectar to catch Butterflies for research. This is an important scientific undertaking and you must prepare accordingly: reach Level 12 and build the Butterflarium — a facility for observing Butterflies. Place the Butterfly Yorick Jansson caught into the Butterflarium and craft a Butterfly Net in the Entomologist Workshop (can be purchased in the Shop under the "Buildings" > "Craft" tab) in order to set off to the Island of the Flower Nectar. ' Blue-winged Jacardinas' Dr. Jansson has come to this island in search of Blue-winged Jacardinas. But before going after these rare butterflies, it is best to practice catching some easier insects. They can be caught by the Pond near the Pier (to read about catching Butterflies, click here), and they will immediately appear in the Butterflarium. Jacardinas live near Blue Indigo Bushes found across this island. As soon as you catch your first Jacardina, Ayra will appear and warn you: Indigo nectar is poisonous to these Butterflies. To neutralize them, you'll need to cut down the poisonous bushes after catching each Jacardina. Having caught the first five insects, you'll need to repair the Bridge leading deeper into the island. On the second half of the island, you'll find a Jacaranda Tree which is the natural symbiont of the Jacardinas. After the Jacardinas scattered across the island, the tree withered. For the tree to flower again, you'll have to catch all the Butterflies and return them to the Jacaranda. Once all the Jacardinas are reunited with the Jacaranda, natural harmony between the Butterflies and the tree will be restored and it will flower once more. To keep this blight from happening again, Ayra will forbid catching Jacardinas near the tree. In the Entomologist Workshop, from its Flowers you can prepare Nectar, that will attract these rare Butterflies to Ponds. You can pick nine Flowers from the Jacaranda every day. Tropical Pond Dr. Jansson has admitted that he was the one who planted Blue Indigo on the Island of the Flower Nectar. The scientist wanted to lure and study Jacardinas, but he failed to foresee the destructive influence the new plant would have on the island's natural balance. Ayra is ready to forgive Yorick if he helps the Quinoa collect the Mango harvest. Doctor Jansson decides to swallow his pride in order to repair his reputation. As a reward for saving a rare species of Butterfly you will receive a Tropical Pond — now you can catch Butterflies right on your home island!